Episode 352 (27th April 1964)
Plot Ena wants to know why someone like Stuart has taken on a run-down mission like theirs and likes his answer that at least one person is worth saving if he can do so. Martha returns from Lily's and confirms to Ena that she usually finishes her cleaning work at the club well before Minnie has done. Stuart goes to check on her. Martha is annoyed with the ingratitude that Wilf Haddon showed towards her. Not having found Minnie at home, Stuart finds Dennis about to enter the club and goes in with him. They find a distressed Minnie at the bottom of the stairs and a broken bannister where she fell through. Stuart tends to her while Dennis rings Dr. Aston and fetches Ena and Martha. He also calls at the Rovers for a small bottle of brandy as he doesn't have the key to the spirits cupboard at the club. Len has returned. He's annoyed as Laurie hasn't paid him for the work at the club and angrily demands that Gus does something to rectify the situation but he says it's up to London. Minnie is taken to hospital in an ambulance with Stuart accompanying her. Having seen her friend off, Ena tells Gus that she's going to sue Laurie and the club. Jerry asks Len for overtime but his request is refused as there's not enough work on. Elsie tells Len about her break-up with Laurie and he likewise tells her he's done with same with Joyce. Jerry tells Myra she will have to manage on £3 a week housekeeping. Frank offers him a foreigner for a customer of his but Jerry refuses to put his job with Len at risk. He is harsh with Myra, demanding his tea in two minutes. Gus refuses to have Len repair the bannister. He gives £10 to Dennis to bribe Minnie with. When Ken finds out, he tells Dennis he should refuse to take part in such an action. Dennis returns the money to Gus who has since spoken to Laurie. He says Len is at fault and the club is going to sue him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Stuart Hodges - Vernon Joyner *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson *Dr. Aston - Aleksander Browne Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Viaduct Sporting Club - Entrance stairs *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard and office Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry Booth hopes to earn some overtime; and Len and Gus Lowther have a disagreement *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,392,000 homes (joint 1st place with 29th April 1964). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "I don't go for self-denial myself. The world denies me enough without me chippin' in." Category:1964 episodes